


The Song Remains the Same

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Five Poetry Codas





	1. Jumpstart

And ‘ere it comes  
the end is nigh  
death bell drums  
‘ere the stakes are high.


	2. The War Has Only Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good God, Y'All

War is coming,  
sure and certain,  
coasting on the horizon.  
It comes.  
War draws nearer,  
closer and closer,  
behind the next sunrise.  
It comes.  
War is here,  
fierce and bloody,  
it wrecks all.  
It arrives.  
But the war to come,  
like a raging tide,  
or an earthquake,  
this is impending,  
is still arriving.  
For the war that is here,  
is the one that has  
only just begun.


	3. The Things I Know For Certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free to Be You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavily implied Destiel

Baby, out of all that I know;  
Everything I do not,  
Remember what I do.  
These two things I know true.

As limited as my knowledge is –   
Nought by view of the world  
Decidedly normal people share – 

Educated to the world  
Rather than by schools.  
Not that this hinders;  
Intelligence lies under,  
Every lie and brushed off joke.

Articulation is not a speciality.  
Remember that I’m trying.  
Emotions are still developing.

Granted, I don’t know everything.  
And I’m learning every day.  
You are worth learning for.


	4. Always Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

It will always end here.  
A sacrifice, a soldier,  
a broken brother.  
The fallen angel follows  
to a certain death.  
Brothers town apart:  
lost, divided, united.  
Young men hardened  
by terrible wars and  
ancient enemies.  
It will always end here.  
Broken, bruised and  
bloody.


	5. Idolise Your Idol Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen Idols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Jon Cozart's 'YouTube Culture'

Heroes, those deserved of the title,  
are not the heroes of this generation.  
Idols, fame and shallow are  
exalted more than those deserved  
of the acclaim of the word: heroes.


	6. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Believe That Children Are Our Future

A choice to act,  
to defend or attack,  
it is there.  
There is an option to  
pause.  
Hesitate to consider the  
weight of effects.  
A choice to consider another’s.  
A choice to do good,  
to stay true.  
Evilness is a choice.  
Murder is a choice.  
Hesitation,  
if you consider the pause,  
is a choice advised.


	7. Don't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

Take the heed,  
Follow the order,  
Don’t do the deed,  
Be a good soldier.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing Channels

You think you can run,  
you can hide,  
escape,  
from the oncoming storm,  
end of days,  
apocalyptic,  
reunion between two angels,  
two brothers,  
a family,  
you have tried to run from,  
hide from,  
escape?


	9. Please Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Real Ghostbusters

The end of a sentence is a period,  
a full stop.  
More than just a pause.  
Yet the ink is still drying,  
more commas, and  
words to come after the pause.  
More stories, more  
gospel to come  
before now the stop comes.


	10. Last Night Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandon All Hope

One last night,  
one last hope,  
one last day,  
when the end is in sight.  
One last kiss,  
one last first,  
one last chance,  
before the chance you miss.  
One last flame,  
one last time,  
one last run,  
now the end has came.


	11. Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Interrupted

It’s all in your head,  
all the failures, all the dead,  
look at the life you’ve led,  
the darkness that lies ahead,  
all the failure in store.  
the world at death’s door,  
is it really all in your head?


	12. Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap Meat

Swapping lives doesn’t fix problems,  
it only swaps them  
for worse ones that  
can’t be fixed.


	13. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Song Remains the Same

Run, run away, baby,  
run away with your baby.  
Girl, you think you can take your problems and  
run away from them?  
You think you can run away with them?  
No distance or time cannot be crossed.  
You can’t run, can’t hide.  
Your past is you, your future within.  
Run, run away.  
as fast as you can,  
you can’t run where they can’t find you.  
no matter how you hide.


	14. Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Bloody Valentine

Food, sex, drink, drugs,  
crave, lust, hunger, famine.  
Everybody wants something,  
a need, a vice.  
What do you want?


	15. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

Trapped inside a living  
dream; a nightmare  
where all is not what it  
seems.  
The dead rise.  
The dead fall.  
You hurt me,  
you hurt them all.  
Dead physically or   
emotionally reduced,  
trapped inside,  
dead inside.


	16. Our Father Who Art in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Side of the Moon

Our father, who art in heaven,  
or thou art elsewhere.  
Where is He? Our Father?  
It comes to Earth,  
as it was in Heaven but  
He will not. He does not.  
Our father, where art thou?


	17. End of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 99 Problems

So here it is,  
The end has come.  
Days are numbered.  
Go calmly into the storm,  
Or ride the flames out.  
It is here.  
And we’re alone


	18. Before Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point of No Return

Co-dependent, reliant,  
on each other.  
Shoulders to lean on,  
sacrifices to make for.

Before the world comes  
his own world.  
Brother for brother.  
Are you really their brother?


	19. I Came Out For This Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammer of the Gods

Bide the time, hide  
away, protection,  
fear.  
Left alone, left out of it.  
Now the time comes  
to act,  
to stop hiding,  
to face ahead the life  
escaped.  
Now into the fray,  
join the fight, the  
war effort.  
It could not be avoided  
for all eternity.  
Here, eternity ends.


	20. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil You Know

Two down, without knowing  
the true value.  
Two more, now realising  
the full use.  
Two dead, starvation curbed,  
war treaty.  
Two alive, illness stirs,  
death brews.  
Two brothers, together here,  
forever apart.  
Two rings, to make an end,  
completed key.  
Two now, before judgement  
can pass.


	21. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Minutes to Midnight

What do you fear most?  
The oncoming heavenly host?  
Or to lose yourself   
by losing him?


	22. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Song

And so it came to be,  
That they stopped with will free  
And went their separate ways  
Having prevented the end of days.

An old drunk, with legs now restored,  
A fallen angel who once had soared,  
Two brothers building from the ground  
To form millions in their pound.  
That was how they came to be  
Here.

The cemetery called out to thee  
The order things are meant to be,  
But it ripped like a cry,  
So order had to die  
A choice they made free.

Brother turned on brother  
Out of pure given choice.  
Death comes for another  
When he finds the voice.

The Legos rattle,   
The army men stuck,  
The letters carved  
Other things such.

The sun shone on the day, bright,  
The way it falls before the dawning night.  
Prayer lays in the line of sight  
Hope shines brighter, innocent light.

And thus it was prevented,  
Those days that never came,  
The blood tasted on their lips  
Mud lands like flaking chips.  
So the night fell not  
From free will it was wrought.


End file.
